


Supercut

by whaluuu



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Future Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaluuu/pseuds/whaluuu
Summary: supercut- a compilation of a large number of short video clips, typically showing examples of a repeated or clichéd action or phrase in films or broadcasts.





	Supercut

**Author's Note:**

> jughead's flashbacks in Riverdale about jason got me shOook about jugson. im literally shit at writing and this is my first fic, so i do hope someone might enjoy it :)) 
> 
> this fic is based and inspired by the song "Supercut" by Lorde
> 
> I don't own any characters
> 
> happy reading <3

Jughead jones was sitting at pops alone. He heard the chatter, distant shrieks of laughter, as well as the blending of his strawberry milkshake. He completely zoned out as he focused on the illuminating neon signs; it was bright, eccentric really, the waves of light brought a certain feeling of warmth.

“Here’s your shake son. A lil extra whipped cream to cheer you up.”

“Thanks a lot Pops.”

Jughead was’t particularly sad or anything, but extra whipped cream never hurt anyone. the milkshake came straight into focus. The cherry sitting perfectly on top under all that diabetic goodness, and two straws were placed on either sides. As if pops knew he was expecting someone. A special someone who would sit facing directly at jughead, someone who saw the hidden curiosity painted on both faces, and was not afraid of the growing intimacy, someone who was spontaneous but gentle, someone who made jughead happy. He was different and unexpected. To think of it, he really had surprised jughead with affection. Stolen kisses and blushing cheeks was just a part of it. As he was sipping it alone, he felt a vacancy forming, it was stinging and he wanted it to stop. If only he could stop thinking about a certain redhead (with a red car in fact).

After 10 minutes of supermarket ads, “Supercut” by Lorde came on the radio.

A love song. A happy-sad one.

“Damn you Jason Blossom. Damn. You.” he whispered to himself. It came off more sad than he intended it to be.

 

_**In my head, I play a supercut of us.** _

Jughead never would’ve taken Jason as a friend, but also not a stranger. At the very beginning, they had shared glances in the hallways, and accidental nudges. It later lead onto innocent smiles and mutual nods. One day, they had finished watching _“Eternal Sunshine of The Spotless Mind”_ in the Twilight-Drive-In. The credits started rolling, both teenagers were surrounded by a peaceful silence and the sound of lights occasionally flicking.

 

“What is love to you?” Jason asked but eyes remaining on Joel and Clementine.

 

Jughead stayed silent but rather than speak his thoughts, he said with a laugh “What do I know about love?”

 

Deep inside, Jughead knew a part of the answer. _Love is affection. Love is mutual respect and admiration. Love is the feeling when you wake up next to that special somebody. Love is the feeling of passion and admiration. Love can make you feel special and important. Love is when you embrace each other’s flaws and make stuff work. But love can also make you hurt. Love can be utter bullshit and frustrating. Love is a fragile thing._ But he wouldn't dare say anything like that.

“If you say so, Juggie.” Jason replied with a light smile.

The movie went by extremely quickly, faster than both of them wanted to.

 

“Hey Jug?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

They began to stare at each other. Jughead noticed Jason's silky red hair, facial features soft and mellow like his laugh, he was as radiant as sunshine. Jughead felt a bit warm inside. Jason noticed Jughead’s brown eyes. Behind the cold stare held a gentle gaze that anyone would be lucky to witness. His eyebags brought an immense gloom but Jason thought it was cute. His jet black curls were tucked beneath the trademark beanie. Slowly but carefully, Jason placed his hand on Jughead’s face. His fingertips felt like spring and it left tingles. He then continued to lean and just so ever delicately, planted a tender kiss on corner of his lips.

“Since _you’re_ missing out. _I_   would very much like to show you, what love truly is.” Jason whispered in his ear. He then took his letterman jacket and left without another word. Jughead heard the roaring of the red mustang and couldn't help but smile to himself.

The next morning of school, both boys were eager to see each other. When it was the end of the day, Jughead was at his locker minding his own business, he was going to wait for Betty, Veronica and Archie, as they had cheerleading and football practice. He stood there reading a book.Jughead felt his locker door shift and so he peeked out. It was no other than Jason Blossom himself, towering over Jughead and looking at him with the same look, and of course, the very same smile.

“So what do you think, Jughead Jones?” His tone of curiosity was low, pearly whites were showing as he beamed.

 

“I don’t know, Jason Blossom. “ Jughead smirked

 

“But…” He leaned into the redhead, taking his time.

 

“I hope…” Closer. Now they were face to face, lips inches apart. Jughead took the liberty of closing the space between them, it was a sweet kiss. His lips tasted like honey and left Jughead numb, his hands had cupped his face and they stayed like that for a good moment. The kiss deepened and Jason felt Jughead smile into the kiss. At the end, both were dazed and gasping for air, jolts of electricity running through their veins.

 

“I hope that answers your question Jason.”

 

The taller boy took Jughead’s hand and they walked down the empty hallway. Every few steps, Jason would peck his forehead and Jughead would jokingly swat him away, but he knew he was going to get used to it anyway.

 

_And that was just the beginning of it all. ___

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was decent lmao 
> 
> the next chapter will be on the lyric:
> 
> All the magic we gave off, All the love we had and lost.


End file.
